Sestřička
by Maarty
Summary: Co kdyby ta sestřička v Baltimore NEBYLA rude?


"Dobré ráno, doktore. Co že Vás to bolí?" zeptala se mladá, dlouhovlasá sestřička, Doktora Hannibala Lectera, toho času v Ústavu pro duševně choromyslné zločince.  
"Je to podobné infarktu myokardu." Oznámil jí Dr jako by se nic nedělo a dál stál s rukama spoutanýma za zády, ale bez náhubku.   
Sestřička se podívala na EKG a přistoupila před něj zírajíce mu z blízka do tváře.  
"Proč lžete? Abyste se dostal ven z cely, nebo sem za mnou, hm?" zeptala se jej s hravým přízvukem.  
Hannibal naklonil hlavu na stranu a bez mrknutí na ni zíral. "Co si myslíte, slečno Starlingová?" (napadlo mě to při koukání na tu fotku, jak tam před ním ta sestřička stojí ;))  
Přistoupila k němu ještě blíž a svůdně zamrkala. "Zjistím si to." Naklonila se k němu ještě blíž, jejich rty pár centimetrů od sebe. Milimetr od nich se zarazila a podívala se na přístroje. Jeho tep, pořád a stále na 85 - chtěl se jen projít. Zničehonic se jí v ruce objevila tužková baterka a svítila mu jí do jednoho oka, po té do druhého.   
"Doktore, jste naprosto v pořádku. Odvezou Vás zpět." Oznámila mu a chystala se od něj ustoupit, když tu se k ní prudce nahnul a mezi zuby sevřel její spodní ret. Zůstala na něj zaraženě zírat. Nekousnul ji, jen si ji tak držel u sebe.  
Usmál se jejímu zděšenému výrazu a pustil ji.  
"Měla byste si dávat pozor na Vaše pacienty, Clarice." Usmíval se na ni káravě.  
Chvilku jí trvalo než to rozdýchala, ale pak znovu naprosto klidným tónem pronesla:  
"Dávám si pozor, ale Vás se podle Vašich slov nemusím bát, doktore."   
"Nemusíte?"  
"Tvrdil jste, že zabíjíte jen neslušné lidi. A já k Vám zatím byla slušná, pokud si dobře pamatuju." Pousmála se a utřela mu z tváře její rtěnku. Hannibal na ni zůstal skoro až překvapeně zírat. "Chováte se takhle se všem chovancům, sestřičko?"  
"Ne." Opáčila stručně a sundala mu přístroje. "Vy se takhle chováte ke všem sestřičkám?" zeptala se na oplátku řečnicky a zašla pro dozorce.  
"Pojďte, je v pořádku." Zavolala na ně.  
Dva dozorci vešli dovnitř a podívali se na doktora. Barney celkem s klidem, za to Thomas značně zděšeně. Byl tam nový a z Lectera měl panickou hrůzu. Právě proto se na něj Hannibal miloučce usmál. Byl to ten druh úsměvů z kterých Vám přebíhá mráz po zádech.  
"Rovnou jej můžete vzít do sprch." Prohodila na jejich adresu Clarice a zapsala si údaje do Lecterovy karty.  
Thomas se na ni zděšeně podíval. _"Za chvíli mě měli vystřídat ale ona nás tam pošle teď!_ "Jeho myšlenky mu doslova sršely z tváře. Clarice se otočila a překvapeně se na něj zadívala.   
"Tome, nechte se zítra přeložit na jiné oddělení. Clarice tam dnes půjde s námi, kdyby se doktorovi udělalo nevolno."  
Thomas přikývnul a Hannibal si pro sebe tiše zaklel. Tenhle mladý strašpytel byla jeho možnost úniku, ale Barney ho teď poslal pryč… no, ještě je tu plán B.  
"Je to udělaný chlapec, ale bojí se i vlastního stínu. Nevím, podle čeho sem Chilton vybírá dozorce. Beru si Vás tam jako zálohu, Clarice." Zabrblal Barney a přišel k doktorovi.  
"Doktore, žádné hlouposti a necháme Vás dnes ve sprše déle, ano?"   
Hannibal přikývnul a podíval se na Clarice, která na něj bude celou dobu, co bude ve sprše zírat. Kdyby to nebyl on, tak by se začal červenat.

Doktor, v masce a s rukama spoutanýma za zády šel za doprovodu Clarice, Barneyho a Thomase do sprch. Ne, že by se mu v nich zrovna líbilo, ale přece jen byl vděčný za trochu víc času při hygieně. Chilton ho do sprchy nepouštěl víc jak dvakrát týdně sotva na deset minut a to Hannibalovi bylo krajně nepříjemné.  
"Tak, doktore, odložte si." Zaburácel Barney přes umývárny a rozemkl mu pouta a sundal masku.  
Hannibal si protáhnul ruce a sundal si tričko.  
"Dnes budete mít i dost teplé vody. Jste tady první." Komentoval dál Barney a hlídal doktora.  
Clarice seděla o pár metrů dál a celé scéně přihlížela z povzdálí… jen pro jistotu, kdyby se doktor nakonec rozhodl vzít nohy na ramena. Ostře vdechla, když ho uviděla vlézt pod sprchu zcela nahého. Už měla tu čest vidět jej bez trička, ale tohle byl šoking. Byl dokonalý! Jak dlouho už neměla chlapa? Škoda vzpomínat. Ani si to neuvědomila a zírala na něj málem s otevřenou hubou.  
Hannibal na sobě moc dobře cítil její oči. Věděl, že na něj zírá, ale nechtěl se otočit, aby neupoutal pozornost Barneyho. Nejprve musel nějak ulovit kus drátu, který mu tam jeden chovanec nechal. Stoupnul na něj a rozhodl se, že si ho přišoupe k botám, až se půjde oblékat. Konečně se mohl otočit na Clarice.  
Zůstal na ni s úsměvem zírat, nechávajíce si horkou vodu stékat po těle.   
Clarice na něj ještě několik vteřin zírala, než si uvědomila, že on zírá na ni. Rajče. Přezrálý rajče! Pak výraz já-tady-nejsem a pohled bokem. Hannibal se samolibě zazubil a otočil se zpět.  
"Doktore? Můžeme?" zeptal se jej Barney po několika dalších minutách.  
Hannibal se k němu opět otočil. "Jistěže."   
Po zemi si k botám došoupal onen drát a začal se oblékat. Drát skončil v botě, ale teď už byl zbytečný, protože plán A zkrachoval. Barney se zrovna díval, jak se k nim vrací Clarice… poněkud rozpačitě. Hannibal se na ni pořád usmíval, i když už mu Barney nasadil masku.

Další den ráno, když mu uklízeli celu, jej opět vyvezli ven a nechali jej stát na chodbě. Hannibal už měl vše připravené na svůj plán. Jelikož méně úchylní pacienti uklízeli i dole na patrech s nejpřísnější ostrahou, tak si Hannibal na svou stranu získal jednoho chovance a vysvětlil mu, co musí udělat, aby jej dostal ven. Dost mu pomohlo, že onen chovanec byl dřív jeho pacient.   
Tak, když byl Hannibal na chodbě spoutaný a s maskou, tak tam onen chovanec přišel, jako že uklízí.   
Zastavil se před doktorem a zeptal se:  
"Opravdu jste si jistý, doktore?"  
Hannibal přikývnul. 

"Vítejte mezi námi živými, doktore." Zubila se na Hannibala Clarice, když po několika hodinách znovu otevřel oči.  
Hannibal se překvapeně podíval okolo. Ležel na ošetřovně, ruce spoutané řemeny.  
"Co se stalo?"  
Clarice mu zkontrolovala tep.  
"Máte těžký otřes mozku, zlomených několik žeber a na hlavě dvacet stehů. Někdo Vás tady nemá rád. Pamatujete si, kdo Vám to udělal?"   
Hannibal jednou pomalu mrknul. "Doktor Chilton, řekl bych. Bylo by mu to podobné."  
Poslala mu káravý pohled a šla pro lékaře.  
Ten tam za chvilku nakráčel a zlomyslně se na Hannibala zatlemil.  
"Konečně ti někdo dal, co proto, že? Nebýt přísahy, tak ti provedu to samé, to mi věř."  
Clarice se na doktora překvapeně otočila. Byla zděšená jeho přístupem.  
Hannibal se na něj ale jen miloučce usmál. "Kdybych byl volný, tak mě od toho nezastaví ani přísaha, to mi věřte." Oznámil mu s naprostým klidem.  
Doktor se na něj opovržlivě podíval, něco křečovitě zapsal do papírů a odešel. Clarice za ním zůstala překvapeně zírat. "To snad není možné." Zavrčela Clarice.   
"Ale je, slečno. Vzhledem k tomu, co jsem, tak říkajíc, 'udělal' není divu." Opáčil, jako by mu bylo všechno úplně ukradené.  
Clarice si přisedla k němu. "Ne, doktore. Za to, co jste udělal jste tady zavřený. Chovat by se k Vám měli slušně, jinak nejsou o nic lepší než ti, které tady vězní."  
Upřímně se usmál. Měla zvláštní morálku tahle osůbka.  
"Omlouvám se, rád bych pokračoval v rozhovoru, ale jsem unavený."  
Clarice vyskočila na nohy a mile se usmála. "Jistě. Odpočiňte si." S tím odběhla z místnosti.  
Hannibal se rozhlédnul kolem a když neviděl nic podezřelého, tak začal uskutečňovat svůj útěk. Jeden střep měl už nachystaný pod prostěradlem, od svého starého známého. Přeřezat kožené řemeny byla otázka pár minut, když už měl ale přeřezaný i druhý, tak se vrátila Clarice.  
Chtěla něco říct, ale vrátil se tam doktor.  
"Clarice, vím, že už teď máte končit, ale mohla byste se ještě stavit nahoře u Alana? Má nějaké problémy." Zeptal se jí doktor a poplácal ji po zadku.  
Clarice od něj udělala krok pryč a kývla. "Jo, dobře, půjdu." S tím se sbalila a byla pryč.  
Hannibal celou scénu znechuceně sledoval a když k němu doktor znovu přišel a začal do něj rýt, tak po něm vystartoval a přišpendlil jej ke stěně. Dřív než doktor stihnul vůbec otevřít ústa ke řvaní, tak měl doktor v ruce skalpel.  
"Něco jsem Vám slíbil, pane doktore." Pronesl s úsměvem. Nemohl ho podřezat, to by byla krev všude a doktorovo oblečení by bylo nepoužitelné. Na chvilku se zamyslel. Ne, nezabije jej. Omráčil ho, vysvlékl jej do naha a nechal jej ležet uprostřed ošetřovny. Vzal si jeho oblečení a vyšel na chodbu zavírajíce za sebou dveře a zamykajíc.   
Cestou ven potkal svého "zachránce" a kývl na něj.

Hannibal vyšel ven a po dlouhé době se nadechnul čerstvého vzduchu. Chtěl jít okamžitě pryč, ale pak si vzpomněl, že Clarice už měla končit. Sám pro sebe se usmál a stoupnul si do stínu lampy. Byla noc a ústav dost špatně osvětlený.

Po pár minutách se konečně otevřely dveře a Clarice vyšla ven z budovy.  
"Oplzlý hnusák." Zamumlala si pro sebe a pomalu se rozešla pryč.  
Zničehonic se ale ze stínu vynořila cizí ruka, obtočila se jí okolo pasu a pak ji zatáhla do stínu. Chtěla začít křičet, ale utišil ji známý hlas.  
"Ššš. Klid, nechci Vám ublížit, Clarice." Šeptal jí a držel ji u sebe, kdyby náhodou chtěla utíkat.   
"Doktore Lectere!" zašeptala překvapeně, zděšeně a nechápavě dohromady. "Kde jste… jak jste…" koktala.  
Hannibal se usmál. "Někdy jindy, teď máme zajímavější věci na práci." Zašeptal jí do ouška a sklonil se k jejím rtům.  
Clarice se nenechala dvakrát pobízet a hladově se na Hannibala vrhla. Po tom, čeho byla svědkem ve sprchách a vzhledem k tomu, jak skvěle se k ní choval celou tu dobu, co se znali, nezaváhala ani jedinou sekundu a vášnivě jej líbala zpět.  
Ze dveří vyšel někdo další a šel směrem parkovišti. Uslyšel zvláštní zvuky a podíval se směrem k líbající se dvojici. Prvně mu spadla brada, ale pak se jen usmál a pokračoval dále.

THE END

© Marty


End file.
